


Turn it off

by jupiterscent



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Asexual Kevin Price, Denial, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Nightmares, hell dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterscent/pseuds/jupiterscent
Summary: "Connor, you were made this way. It's not wrong, or bad. You were made this way, it's not a mistake. You're perfect the way you are."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woah look!! A McPriceley fic!!  
> Honestly I love this ship so of course I made a fanfiction for it  
> If you'd like to contact me to as about this story my instagram/tumblr is jupiterscent!!  
> Anyways, here we go??

Connor McKinley always knew he was different. From when he was young, he always aspired to be a dancer. Due to his young age, his parents let him sign up.

He was a wonderful dancer, and would put on little shows for his parents which would brighten up their day. Those times were the times he missed the most. When everything was simple.

Of course, as he grew older, his parents were more reluctant taking him to dancing lessons. _Why don't you try sports?_ They'd try and persuade him, _I'm sure that will attract so many lovely girls!_

But Connor didn't understand why he'd want to attract more girls. He was fine with the amount he already knew.

But, when he turned ten years of age, his parents took him out of dancing. They felt it was too _girly_ and that he needed to mature and try more _boyish_ things, though Connor disagreed entirely.

I'm fifth grade, Connor met one of his best friends, Steve Blade. They couldn't be seperate, practically joined at the hip. They'd do everything together. Watch movies, play at the park. He always enjoyed hanging around his friend.

But, soon, Connor realised that his feelings for Steve were changing. Whenever they'd accidentally brush shoulders or touch hands, his face would flush pink.

He just brushed it off, not knowing what those feelings were.

But soon, he did begin to realise, as the dreams started occurring.

He and Steve would be on a deserted island, in the water with no clothes. One thing led to another, and they'd be kissing.

Connor, growing up in a big Mormon family, would be petrified of these dreams. _Boys should be with girls,_ his parents always said.

He was so scared of his parents finding out his thoughts, and what he felt for Steve. He didn't want to go to hell, he didn't want this.

But the next time that he and Steve hung out, Connor kissed him, and Steve kissed back, to his surprise.

It felt amazing, the way their hands intertwined, and the way his lips felt afterwards. He felt all tingly inside.

Somehow though, his parents found out. It felt like he was already in hell. All the screaming and shouting, saying that there was something wrong with him.

He just wanted to turn it all off.

So he did.

He turned all his feelings off, all his regrets, fears. All of his love, and happiness. Gone, because he was too scared of the consequences. He taught himself that he _wasn't_ gay.

Which was hard, considering he _was._ But he lived those eight years in misery, telling himself he was a _good_ Mormon because he _wasnt gay._

* * *

As Connor grew older he realised there _was_ no god. If there was, he wouldn't have let all these bad things happen to him.

Connor had given up on being a Mormon. When he told his parents, the looks on their faces were unforgettable. Disappointment, regret, anger.

But, it was for him. He wanted to go to college, not just go to some random place preaching about a god he didn't even believe in.

Connor was 22, and had applied for college just recently. He was taking a few different courses, testing the waters to see which ones were right for him.

He was going to live with a dormmate, which he didn't mind at all. Connor actually quite enjoyed getting to know new people. It was enjoyable to him, due to his outgoing personality. If people didn't like him, then too bad.

As Connor walked around looking for his dorm number, 23, and finally found it and opened the door with his key.

It seemed as if his dormmate hadn't arrived yet, to his relief. He wanted to get all of his things unpacked and put where they belonged before meeting the person he'd be rooming with.

So, as quick as he could, he unpacked most of the things he brought, which mostly consisted of clothes, his laptop, and some books.

When he had finished unpacking and made his side of the room look decent, he silently gave himself appraisal and grinned.

As if on queue, the door to the dorm opened and the person who stood there was actually _extremely_ good looking, in a heterosexual type of way.

What the fuck was Connor saying, that guy was a fucking _masterpiece._ And he meant that in the gayest way possible.

He was wearing a white shirt and some black jeans and his hair was styled to _perfection._

Connor was speechless, though he actually wasn't. He could never _stop_ talking, so being speechless would be virtually impossible.

"Hey! I'm Connor McKinley, your dormmate! You must be Kevin Price?"

Kevin nodded his head, "Yes, that's me."

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" Connor grinned, sticking his hand out, awaiting a handshake.

Kevin shook his hand and smiled, "Yes, it is."

Connor pulled his hand away, "So, may I ask, what brings you to college?"

"Well, I had gone on my mission, because I _was_ a Mormon. It was in Uganda, but after a few days I realised that I did not want to be there. The warlord there would be killing so many people? I don't think I could take it. So I went home early. My parents were upset, but they were cool about it."

"So yeah, when I got home I realised o wanted to pursue something... _more._ I wanted to do more! So, I first got a part-time job to make the money and- here I am!"

"Wait, you're an _ex-Mormon_?"

"Mhm, yeah."

"So am I! That's really strange. I was stationed in Australia for my mission but I realised I didn't really believe or support what the church said. Too much for me, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. Anyways, I should start putting my stuff where it should be."

"Yeah, I'm going to get some tea. You want anything?"

"Is coffee good?"

"Gross. Okay."


End file.
